


Orestes

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Aeschylus, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hiatus, Prompt Fic, Telegrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes receives a telegram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orestes

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

Mycroft Holmes stared at the telegram on his desk with an absence of focus that would have seemed most out of character to those who knew him. As his thumb continued to rest absently beside the piece of paper, someone's footsteps passed in hallway beyond Mycroft's office. He noted their return idly, and shifted the thin paper to face his chair.

 _Pray for what must still be done STOP_

Mycroft read again, and he closed his eyes, smiling faintly. The dire message rejuvenated him, and made him able to relax under the weight of great care, worry and responsibility that he carried with him always. Concerns which the telegram before him had only increased. Still, he smiled.

As he was obligated to return to more urgent business, Mycroft left it there on his desk as a continuing reminder to ease his heart.

His brother was coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> "Pray for what must still be done" are the first words Orestes says to his sister upon his homecoming in Aeschylus's _Choephoroi_.


End file.
